Ojabishoujo Doremi Part 1 of 4
by Ojabishoujo Doremi
Summary: This is my spin-off series of Ojamajo Doremi named Ojabishoujo Doremi. Even though they can not return to the witches world, Doremi and the others get a chance to help out young witches studying in the human world.


(The screen fades in while the music for this season's opener plays. Doremi is shown running in a black background)

Doremi: Hana-chan?

(A shadow of Hana is shown and then the screen shows Doremi again)

Doremi: ( more excited) Hana-chan?

(This time Doremi is close to the shadow and you can see both her and the shadow)

Doremi: Hana-chan!?!?

(There's a suspenseful silence)

Shadow: Chissu!

(The theme song plays and the show starts)

_Queen: I have called you here for something very important. A new threat has come to the witch world. We need you Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Poppu-chan, Momoko-chan to help us._

_Doremi: Really!?_

_Aiko: We get another chance. Yes!_

_Queen: And another thing._

_All girls: Huh?_

_(Hana comes from behind the Queen as a 12-year-old)_

_Hana: Mama!_

_Doremi: (Crying) Hana-chan!_

_(Hana runs up to Doremi and gives her a big hug)_

_Hana: I told you we would see each other soon!_

_(All the other girls run up to Hana, and they all cry and laugh together)._

_Hazuki: I'm so glad_

_Onpu: We're finally back together_

_Momoko: (In English) It's so wonderful!_

_Aiko: Dojimi, you idiot!_

_Doremi: Huh?_

_(Everything starts to fade and Doremi is finally shown getting her head up from her desk)_

Kotake: Sleep again, eh Dojimi?

(Doremi looks at the clock. She notices she's late for something and starts to run out of class and outside).

Doremi: (while running) **My name is ****Harukaze Doremi. I'm 13 and I just started Junior High. I may not go to school with my four best friends anymore, but I'm still the world's happiest girl ever alive. **

(Doremi runs into the house, takes of her shoes and puts on slippers)

Doremi: I'm home!

Several voices: Doremi!

(Episode Title ): Everyday school items are shown flying around to until four girls, one of them Doremi, comes up from the flying clutter.

Girls say together: The Fairies Arrive! Another Chance?

(The girls are shown outside of Doremi's house, all huddled up)

Aiko: It's been a while, Doremi-chan. How are ya?

Doremi: Fine. Fine.

Onpu: I'm glad I could take time off my super-busy schedule to see all of you.

Hazuki: The important thing is that we're all together now

(The screen slowly backs up and shows the girls talking and laughing about what has been going on since the last time hey saw each other. In the distance, 5 little figures fly closer to them. Hazuki is the first to notice and cuts off the conversation).

Hazuki: Look! (points in creature's direction). What are those?

Aiko: They kinda look like-

Momoko: But they can't be-

(Finally the creatures get to them and they are the girl's fairies. The fairies rub against their cheeks as if they're hugging them).

Doremi: Dodo!

Dodo: Dododo

Momoko: Nini!

Rere: Nini, Nini

Aiko: Mimi

Onpu: We thought we never see you again!

Hazuki: But wait…how did they get here. I thought we could never see each other again!

(All girls stop laughing and make a confused face).

Aiko: Yeah, Now that ya mention it, Hazuki-chan, I thought we could never see the fairies again too.

Doremi: Does it matter. We have the fairies back!

Dodo: Dodo, dodo, do

Doremi: Huh, what is it Dodo.

(Fairies start to fly away)

Momoko: I think they want us to follow them!

(The girls to run after who are flying fast)

Doremi: Why are you flying so fast?

Onpu: I can't keep up.

Momoko: Where are you taking us anyway?

(The girls continue to follow the fairies until they notice that they are standing in front of the Maho-dou. All the girls look at the Maho-dou sadly).

Doremi: Oh, the M-maho

Aiko: Haven't been here in a while…

(Hazuki, Momoko, and Onpu sigh)

Mimi: ("points" to group of girls sitting near the building. The girls are in the shade and can not be seen in detail. One of the girls looks similar to Hana except she has one ponytail instead of two).

Doremi: (Looks over) Hana-chan?

Aiko: What are yer talkin' about Doremi?

Momoko: You mean her (points to girl that could be Hana)

Aiko: (pushes Momoko hand down) Stop, it's rude to point!

Hazuki: But, she does look like Hana-chan…

Onpu: Lets go see

(Girls walk toward the mysterious group of girls until they finally come up the girl that looks like Hana who has her back the other way.)

Doremi: (taps girl on shoulder) Um, are you Hana?

Girl: (Gets up dramatically and stands up on the table. In the background, the two other girls with her look embarrassed) No, not just "Hana", I'm Kohanna, star student of majo-kai!

Momoko: Eh???????? Majo-kai!!!!!!

Kohana: Yup, Majo-kai! You should know about it. You are the Ojamajo's, right.

Doremi: Ojamajo's? Well, not anymore…

Aiko: What a second! Who are you?

"Girl 2": Who are we? What a rude way to introduce yourself! (Flips hand through hair) Anyway, my name is MajoLeiko, superstar of the witch world. You can just call me Leiko.

"Girls 3": And I'm Usagi.

Kohanna: We've been sent here especially from the Queen to study in the human world. (Kohanna is different from Hana because she has green-eyes; she has one ponytail and has a slightly different outfit).

Aiko: And what does that have to do with us?

Hazuki: (covers mouth and whispers) Aiko, that's rude.

Kohanna: The Queen has told us that you could help us with our studies in the human world; if you wanted to, of course.

Momoko: Really, but I thought-

Doremi: BE QUIET, MOMOKO-CHAN!

(Everyone looks at Doremi both scared and confused)

Hazuki: D-Doremi?

Doremi: HOW COULD YOU QUESTION SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!?!?!

Aiko: There's no need to shout Doremi-chan-

Doremi: (Talking fast) This is the closest we'll get to being in contact with the witches world so why not take!

Aiko: Doremi-chan, doesn't this all sound suspicious?

Doremi: Don't act like idiots! This could be our chance to at least know how Hana's doing!

Hazuki: But, Doremi-chan-

Doremi: I don't care what you say. The more you debate the more I want to do it. I'll help these girls. You're with me, right Onpu-chan?

Opnu: Well… I'm busy with work and school so I don't think I'll be able to do it.

Doremi: Ai-chan?

Aiko: Well, I'm busy with sports and helping out with grandpa…

Doremi: (sighs) Momoko-chan?

Momoko: No

Doremi: (Looks hopefully) H-Hazuki-chan?

Hazuki: (Looks at Doremi sadly) Sorry, Doremi-chan

Doremi: But guys-

Kohana- Soooooooo. Are we going to sit here groaning or are we going to enjoy this time together?

Onpu: We?

Leiko: You didn't expect to just leave us here, did you? (Laughs annoyingly) No wonder you were Ojamajos. (Laughs some more).

Momoko: But, you see-

Kohana: (talking fast and excitedly) What should we do? Oh, we can go broom riding (A thought bubble comes up of the girls broom riding)

Aiko: I don't think-

Leiko: Or we could have a magic battle! (A thought bubble of the girls performing magic comes up).

Hazuki: But we can't-

Usagi: Or we could collect toads!

(The three witch girls argue about what to do while Doremi and the others talk among themselves).

Aiko: Who are these girls anyway?

Hazuki: They claim to be from the witch world…

Onpu: What do we do about them?

Doremi: I don't know

Momoko: They don't expect us to-

(The three witches come over)

Leiko: We can hear you, you know. (Flips hand through hair) We were brought here especially from the Queen. It's only right to let us join in your- activities today.

Aiko: (whispers) Well, I guess it can't be help-

Kohana: Hooray! I can't wait to walk down the streets of Misora City and eat Katsudon!

(The screen fades and show all the girls walking down the street. Kohana is ahead of everyone, looking cheerful and doing a cute little march).

Kohana: (points to car driving by) What's THAT!

Doremi :( annoyed) For the millionth, it's a car.

Kohana: On yeah! (Points to cloud) What's THAT!

Aiko: You already know that's a cloud…

Kohana: I know! It's just fun to mess with you! Hey, what's-

Usagi and Leiko: Kohana, shut up!

(Doremi and her friends laugh nervously and look at each other hopelessly).

The screen fades and the eyecacther begins. Part 1: Usagi is shown doing homework and then the screen flips. Leiko is shown doing the doing her hair and the screen flips. Doremi is shown talking on the phone and the screen flips. Kohana is finally shown using magic and making many stuffed toys appear. Everyone is shown screaming at Kohana. Part 2: The girls are shown running after Kohana and she uses magic to create many obstacles for them. They finally catch her and she starts to cry. Everyone acts sympathetic to Kohana and the screen zooms on her face then she smiles and winks. 

(Everyone is now shown at the train station)

Leiko: (Holding money) so let me get this straight. We use this to get on the so called "train" and meet you back here?

Doremi: Exactly.

(Train pulls in)

Kohana: Oh, this is going to be so exciting! (Runs into train)

(Usagi and Leiko run after Kohana and the train pulls off. Kohana waves good-bye to them through the train window.)

Aiko: Yes! We got rid of them!

Hazuki: (Glasses fogged up) But it wasn't very nice, was it?

Onpu: Let's not worry about that now.

Momoko: Yeah, lets just have fun before we all have to be separated again

Hazuki: But-

Doremi: (Starts to run away) Catch me if you can.

Others: Doremi-chan

(The girls start to run after Doremi. Aiko is the first to catch up followed by Momoko, Onpu, and finally Hazuki. The girls laugh out of breath with their heads down while they catch their breath).

Hazuki: (looks up) umm… look.

(The others look up confused but finally know what Hazuki is talking about when they see three girls in front of them, holding broomsticks).

Doremi: W-what are you guys doing here?

Usagi: (While Usagi talks, a cute animation of what happened plays) Well, we got on the train but within a minute of the ride, the train suddenly shut down.

Kohana: (laughs playfully) Yeah "suddenly". So we decided to use our broomsticks and fly back here.

Leiko: Wait, I thought you were going to wait here the whole time until we got back!

Doremi: Well, umm. That's-

Kohana: It doesn't matter now! I, Kohana, can spend the rest of the day with her new friends now! (Kohana pushes everyone in for a group hug. Kohana smiles as everyone else stands there looking defeated).

(The screen flips and shows the girls at a movie theater).

Kohana: Yay! We get to see a movie in the human world!

Aiko: So, now ya'll wait in the theater while we get refreshments.

Kohana: (laughs) You talk funny!

Aiko: (Under her breath) Want did ya say?!

Kohana: (louder) I said you-

Leiko: (Covers mouth) That's enough, Kohana (whispers in ear) Besides, we don't want to make these hoodlums angry. Don't forget, they were Ojamajo's.

Kohana: Ok, let's go then! (Kohana drags Leiko and Usagi into theater)

Onpu: Ok, now's our chance

Doremi: We act like we're getting refreshments while they wait. By time they come looking for us, we'll be gone.

Momoko: (in English) nice plan!

Hazuki: I still think it's mean…

Aiko: Come on Hauki-chan

(The girls run out the movie theater, dragging Hazuki along whose glasses are fogged up. The screen flashes and now shows the girls sitting on a bench in the park together).

Hazuki: It's nice to finally have sometime together, even if it's just sitting in the park.

Aiko: Ya got that right, Hauki-chan

Momoko, Doremi, and Onpu: Yeah

Other voice from behind them: Yup, it does!

(Doremi and the others look at each other shocked. They turned their heads slowly and see Leiko, Usagi, and Kohana looking angry with their hands of their hips)

Leiko: What were you thinking, leaving us twice!?!?

Usagi: We won't let you trick us this time!

Kohana: Yeah!

Hazuki: Now what Doremi-chan?

Aiko: Yeah, Doremi. Have anymore brilliant plans?

Doremi: In a time like this…

Momoko and Onpu: In a time like this?

Doremi: RUN!!!

(The fives girls start to run and the three girls look after them, surprised. The witches then go on their broomsticks and start flying after them.)

Usagi: Let's see if they can get pass this (Snaps her fingers and toads block the girls way. The screen goes back to the girls).

Onpu and Hazuki: (scared) TOADS.

(Onpu and Hazuki look over and see that the others are already passed the toads. Onpu gains the courage and finally runs across. Hazuki tries to do the same thing but a toad jumps on her head).

Hazuki: WAHHHHHH!!!! Doremi, help!

Doremi: You have to get pass the frogs first!

Hazuki: They're not frogs, they're TOADS!

Aiko: Just come on, Hazuki-chan!

Momoko: (in English) You can do it, Hazuki-chan!

Onpu: Go for it!

(Everyone cheers on Hazuki and she finally gets the courage to go to the other side. The toads finally disappear and the girls continue running. The screen focuses back on the witches).

Leiko: Hmm, pretty impressive. But lets see if they can pass this (Leiko closes her eyes and holds the gem on her necklace. A second later, small dancers appear and Latin music begins to play in front of the five girls. The screen focuses on the five again.)

Doremi: Wh- What is this all of a sudden?

Onpu: How can we get pass so many dancers?

(Focuses back on the witches)

Leiko: (laughs annoyingly) We got them now!

(Focuses back on the five girls)

Aiko: Wait I have an idea.

(The screen flashes and shows the girls and the dancers in a conga line. The girls are in the front.)

Onpu: Great plan, Ai-chan.

Doremi: I can't believe I didn't think of this myself.

Hazuki: (laughs nervously with fogged up glasses).

(The girls slickly separate themselves from the conga line continue running).

Hazuki: I just thought of something

Other four: Huh?

Hazuki: Why are we even running?

Aiko: Ya know, I've completely forgotten why

Momoko, Doremi, and Onpu: Me too.

(Focuses back on witches)

Leiko: I can't believe my wonderful plan didn't work.

Kohana: It's okay Leiko. I'll deal with it!

Usagi: Kohana, I don't think-

Kohana: This should stop them (Kohana's ponytail spins once and a big glop of taffy formed under the girl's feet. Both Leiko and Usagi eyes grow large form excitement.)

Leiko: Ko-Kohana-chan…

(The three girls land in front of the five friends who are struggling to get out of the taffy).

Kohana: I have you now!

Usagi: Kohana-chan, let them free!

Kohana: Sorry. (Kohana's ponytail spins again and the taffy disappears. The girls all fall on top of each other).

Kohana: So now what do we do?

Aiko: NOTHIN'

Kohana: Nothing?

Aiko: This whole time we were tryin' to get away from ya!

Leiko: As I suspected

Usagi: You know, if you would have said something we would have left you alone.

(The girls stand there with their mouths wide open)

Doremi: But when we tried to tell you earl-

Leiko: I guess we'll take our leave since we are unwanted here.

(The three witches jump on their brooms and fly away Kohana is shown waving bye).

Momoko: W-what was that all about?

Doremi: Well, there gone now so we can enjoy the rest of the day together.

Aiko: Nah, Doremi. It's gettin' dark. I think I should head home now (walks away)

Momoko: We have to get ready to leave soon (walks away)

Onpu: Same for me. Good night (walks away)

(Doremi looks at Hazuki expectantly)

Hazuki: I guess I have to go too. (Waves while walking away) Bye-bye, Doremi-chan!

Doremi: (Tries to look cheerful and waves back) Bye-bye.

(They continue to wave until Hazuki is finally out of view.

Doremi: (Sighs) Why do these things always happen to me? I may be on the road to becoming the world's most unluckiest pretty girl again!

(The screen fades and the words Ojabishoujo Doremi pop up)

Doremi: Next time on Ojabishoujo Doremi Kohana, Leiko, and Usagi go to school.

Kohana: The human world is fun!

Leiko: But it seems that our fellow classmates don't like us.

Usagi: Who cares about the opinion of stupid humans anyway?

Doremi: I'm right here-

Usagi: Oh, sorry

Doremi: Ojabishoujo Doremi: Witches in Misora City! Please come one and all the watch it! (Music stops, the show ending plays and that's the end of episode 1).


End file.
